The Storm
by angelchica
Summary: When evil forces summon up unexplained tornadoes, it’s up to Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn to stop them. But what happens when Angel and Cordelia are caught in the middle of the tornadoes?


Title: The Storm  
  
Author: Angelchica  
  
Email: Mistyblue622@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: When evil forces summon up unexplained tornadoes, it's up to Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn to stop them. But what happens when Angel and Cordelia are caught in the middle of the tornadoes?  
  
Spoiler: None! I don't ever spoil anything! I just write these from the top of my head!  
  
Disclaimer: Angel belongs to me! Well at least he did in my dreams! Anyways, the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Well Robert belongs to me and so does Mr. Lancaster so ha! hehe! Not that I take pride in that. You'll see why.  
  
Feedback: As always please R & R! Your reviews and the fact that you read my stories is what keeps me writing! Send me ideas that you would want me to write about. I would be happy to write stories on ideas that you give me. Just let me know! (mistyblue622@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Look, the business is slow right now so I suggest we head on over to the restaurant like we had planned. There are going to be some of Hollywood's most respected directors there and I don't want to miss my opportunity hanging out here with you guys and not even getting paid for it. No offense," Cordelia said.  
  
"None taken. But really guys, she's right. I mean not that she actually has a chance at it-oh no offense Cordy," Gunn said.  
  
"None taken," Cordelia said with a snicker on her face.  
  
"I mean we should get out and have fun you know, seize the moment. Or at least make a run for it before a customer gets here," Gunn said.  
  
"But guys, we should stay here just in case we do have a customer. I have a gut feeling that someone very desperate and in need of our help is going to come," Wesley said. All three of them started laughing at Wesley.  
  
The Hyperion's front doors swung right open and a young man came in. The gang just looked up and stared at their customer. He was soaking wet. Cordelia got up and headed towards the bathroom to go grab a towel. Wesley got up and went over to the short man.  
  
"I told you! Can I help you?" Wesley asked the scared man as Cordelia returned with a towel in her hand and offered it to the young man.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he took the towel but wouldn't stop staring at Cordelia.   
  
"Do you need help?" Cordelia asked again. Angel looked at the man and saw how he wouldn't stop staring at her. Angel got up and walked towards them.  
  
"Umm...yes...umm..." he stuttered.  
  
"Well?" Angel asked getting impatient.  
  
"My boss is planning on destroying Los Angeles," the man said quickly.  
  
"Really. How?" Gunn asked who had been silent until now.  
  
"That's not important, you just have to stop him," the man said.  
  
"Look...umm..-" Angel said as he tried to get the man's name.  
  
"Robert," the man said.  
  
"Robert, we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on," Angel said.   
  
"My boss is very powerful," Robert said.  
  
"Well, you can start by telling us what type of business he's in," Gunn said.  
  
"He's just in very bad business, I can't explain," Robert said.  
  
"Well what does he want?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You," Robert said as he turned around and exited the Hyperion's doors. The gang just looked at each other.  
  
"Well, how about that for desperate?" Gunn said.  
  
"Yeah, you really nailed it Wesley," Cordelia said as she went over to the couch and turned on the TV. She quickly turned it off and went over to get her coat.  
  
"Where you going?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anywhere but here. The dude that Wesley said was going to come came so I don't have anything else to do here," Cordelia said as she went over to the door and turned around, "You guys wanna come?"  
  
"No, I'll stay here. I have to research on that demon thing we fought earlier today," Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah and I gotta go chill wit my boys," Gunn said as he left the hotel.  
  
"I'll go with you," Angel said.   
  
The two of them started to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
"So what do you think about Robert?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know. There was something weird about him but I couldn't figure out what it was," Angel said.  
  
"Maybe he's just worried that his boss is about to fire him so he's putting on this whole tantrum just to get back at him," Cordelia said. Angel shrugged but then noticed that Cordelia stopped.  
  
"Vision!" Cordelia yelled as she began to scream from the pain that took over her whole body. She suddenly felt so weak that she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Angel caught her in his arms and waited for the vision to go away.   
  
He looked at Cordelia. She didn't deserve to go through so much pain. It hurt him to see her in such pain. He felt her body trembling and he held her tight. The vision seemed to have subsided. He never left his gaze from Cordelia. She finally opened her eyes and he saw tears streaming down her face because of all the pain.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked tenderly as Cordelia held on to his arms.  
  
"Tornadoes. Lot's of them. It was weird. Usually I see demons killing people-not that I would prefer to see that," Cordelia said.  
  
"Tornadoes? In LA?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah! I know! I thought California was known for its earthquakes, not tornadoes. But they were huge! And they won't let up. It would devour houses, animals, and people. Angel, I don't think they were your regular twisters. There was something about them. They seemed to have a mind of their own," Cordelia said.  
  
"What do you mean a mind of their own?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, you know how tornadoes usually travel in a certain direction and then maybe later on they will shift, right."  
  
"Yeah, so what was different about the ones in your visions?" Angel asked.  
  
"They seemed to be following the people. They would run one way and the tornado would follow. Then they would run the opposite way and the tornado would shift and follow them back until eventually it reached the person and sucked it up," Cordelia said.   
  
Angel just looked at Cordelia. He had never heard of such phenomenon.  
  
"I don't know what to do in this case. You can't control tornadoes," Angel said as he looked at Cordelia. "You're not telling me something are you?"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Cordelia said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I can sense it."  
  
"Angel, I'm scared. I've never been in a tornado before! And this time there's like a whole bunch!" Cordelia said. Angel hugged her.  
  
"There's still something else isn't there?" Angel asked Cordelia. She hesitated for a minute.  
  
"I-I saw, I saw us, Angel. I saw us running from them but they kept on chasing us. I don't know if we got away," Cordelia said as she looked up at Angel.  
  
* * *   
  
Robert opened the door that lead to his small apartment. He shouldn't be living there. He could do so much better but his boss never gave him a chance. He was always second best and always had to do everything his boss said otherwise the world would be in total devastation. Robert went over and turned on a small lamp by the TV. Right when the light went on, he quickly saw that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Mr. Lancaster! What are you doing here?" Robert asked in relief that he didn't choose to say aloud his thoughts.  
  
"You know why I'm here," Mr. Lancaster said. Robert got nervous.  
  
"I do?" Robert asked with a trembling voice. Robert knew exactly what his boss was thinking about but that's what he was most afraid of.  
  
"Look, do give me this crap right now! Did you go see the girl?" Mr. Lancaster asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"I went over to Angel Investigations and said that they had to help me 'cause you wanted to destroy the world. I don't know if they believed me though," Robert said.  
  
Mr. Lancaster grabbed Robert by his collar and lifted him from the ground.  
  
"Why didn't they?" Mr. Lancaster yelled.  
  
"They said they needed to know why and I didn't know what to tell them so I just left," Robert managed to say since his voice was trembling with fear.  
  
"You could have told them something!"   
  
"Like what? That you were planning on destroying all of LA. with powerful tornadoes if Cordelia Chase didn't accept you?" Robert said sternly. Mr. Lancaster just looked at Robert and then put him down. Robert adjusted his collar and tie.  
  
"We need a plan," Robert said.  
  
"I know and we need one soon. We're running out of time," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"We need to get a hold of the girl somehow," Robert said.  
  
"I think I might know a way," Mr. Lancaster said. He paused and looked at Robert.  
  
"Well," Robert said as he was growing impatient.  
  
"What if we call her and tell her that we have information on something that might interest them," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"What would you say?"  
  
"That you know about some tornadoes that are about to hit and that you know a way to stop them," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Me? Why me?" Robert asked.  
  
"Because you already went to them for help. They'll just think that you finally came to your senses and finally decided to tell them the low down," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"But what if they don't believe me?" Robert asked.  
  
"Just say something really blunt. Just say who you are and say that you have some information on something that will interest them and say where you want to meet and then just hang up. But you have to make sure you tell Cordelia to go alone. That's the whole point," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with Cordelia Chase?" Robert asked.  
  
"Because. I met her a while ago at a party that was full of actors and directors and since then she just caught my eye. That's when I swore that I would make her mine. I don't care how I do it or how much she fights me but she will be mine," Mr. Lancaster said. Robert looked down at the floor.  
  
"Are you planning on hurting her?" he asked his boss.  
  
"If it's necessary to get what I want," Mr. Lancaster said as he looked over at Robert.  
  
"Oh don't tell me. Don't tell me you actually like that girl?" Mr. Lancaster asked.  
  
"No! I never said that," Robert said. Mr. Lancaster approached him.  
  
"Good because I don't want you to get hurt. You know she could never love you. She needs power. She doesn't need a loser like you who just works for someone with a big name. You could never get her. You know that right," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Yes, I know," Robert said sadly.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want to see you get hurt over nothing," Mr. Lancaster said.   
  
"Falling in love is not part of the plan. Love always messes up plans. If we mess this up, we're dead and you know that. Wolfram & Hart will make sure of that," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
* * *   
  
Cordelia was pacing around the living room. It had been an hour ago since Angel had left. She had told him not to leave. It was too dangerous for him to be out there. Especially after what she had seen in her vision. The phone rang and Cordelia ran to pick it up.  
  
"Angel?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Umm...no...this is Robert," he said.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Robert. you know the guy that came in earlier," Robert confirmed.  
  
"Oh yeah, the one that said that his boss is planning on destroying Los Angeles, right," she said.  
  
"Yeah, anyways-"  
  
"Look we are extremely busy and I can't really help you since Angel is not here-"  
  
"Angel's with me," Robert said.  
  
"He is! Let me talk to him!" Cordelia said.  
  
"I can't my cell's batteries are about to die," he said.  
  
"So did he find out a way to stop the tornadoes?" Cordelia asked. This caught Robert off guard. How could she have known, he thought to himself.  
  
"Hello?" Cordelia called out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah he found out how. Do you have pen and paper to take down the address of where we are?"  
  
"Yeah, just shoot," Cordelia said as she took down the address on the notepad. "Thanks, tell him I'll be right over," Cordelia said as she hung up the phone. She went over to go get her purse.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wesley asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
"I got word from Angel. I have to go meet him at some place," she said as she wavered the little piece of paper from which she had written the address on.  
  
"Where is he?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No time to explain. I have to go. Bye!" she yelled out as she left the Hyperion's front door. She noticed that Angel's black convertible was there.  
  
"He must have gone walking. Gosh! It must be cause he's dead that he can walk so much!" Cordelia said to herself as she climbed into the seat of her car. She turned the ignition key and quickly sped away.  
  
* * *   
Angel walked in the hotel. He saw Wesley sitting on the couch. Wesley heard him come in through the doors. He turned around and saw that Angel was alone.  
  
"Where's Cordy?" he asked Angel.  
  
"Cordy? Isn't she here? I told her to stay here," Angel said.  
  
"No, she said she finally got word from you and that she had to go meet you," Wesley said.  
  
"I haven't talked to her since I left," Angel said as he started to panic. "Where did she go?"  
  
"I don't know. She just waved a piece of paper that had the address, I assume, on it. It was too far for me to be able to tell what it said," Wesley said.   
  
Angel ran over to the phone and grabbed the notepad that Cordelia would usually use for writing messages and other stuff like that. He grabbed a pencil and started shading the first sheet of the notepad.  
  
"What are you doing?" Wesley asked. When Angel had finished shading the rest of the sheet, he pulled it out and showed Wesley.   
  
"Oh, I see. Smart thinking," he said as he could see the address that Cordelia had jotted down. Angel turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Wesley said as he started to follow Angel said.  
  
"No! It's too dangerous. I have to find Cordy and bring her back before any tornadoes hit.  
  
"Tornadoes?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah, see if you can find any information on tornadoes having a mind of their own. Something along those lines," Angel said as he left.  
  
* * *   
  
Cordelia pulled up the car in front of an abandoned factory. She got out of the car and walked forward. She shivered. She was too much in a hurry that she had forgotten to get her coat.   
  
The thought of Angel hurt made her nervous. She didn't want to admit it but it was time she did. It was time that she admitted to herself about her true feelings towards Angel.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia yelled out. She looked over to the right side of the factory. She saw a shadow go in the factory.  
  
"Angel! Wait!" she yelled out as she started running towards the factory.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel pulled up next to Cordelia's car. He saw her going into the old factory. He climbed out of the car.  
  
"Please let her be ok," he said to himself. He knew he was just kidding himself but he couldn't help it anymore. He didn't like hiding the fact that he didn't see Cordelia as just a friend. Over time she had won the love of his heart and he didn't know how she did it, but she did. It was hard not to fall in love with her. She was beautiful, funny, nice to be with, and was the only person that ever made him smile. He climbed out of the car and headed towards the factory.  
  
* * *  
Cordelia walked in the factory. It was pitch black except for a window that let in only a bit of light. Not that a whole lot actually came in anyways since it was already getting really cloudy in the night sky. Cordelia rubbed her arms. It was getting even colder.  
  
"Angel! Where are you? I'm not in the mood for playing hide and seek!" Cordelia yelled. "As a matter of fact, I never liked hide and seek! It gave me shivers, especially when I was the one that had to seek the people!" she yelled wishing that Angel would just pop out but he didn't.  
  
Cordelia walked on for a little more.   
  
"Ok Angel! If you don't come out, I'm leaving and you're going to be stuck walking all the way home!" she yelled. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Cordelia screamed and turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" Cordelia asked the man who was holding a lantern.  
  
"Robert. Don't you remember I cal-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just a little out of it. Where's Angel?" she asked him.  
  
"I thought he was waiting for you outside," Robert said.  
  
"Maybe I missed him," she said as she started to walk back to the door. Again she passed the window and she noticed that it had started to rain. She continued to walk.  
  
"It's starting to get ugly out there," he said which made Cordelia stop.  
  
"Do you know about the tornadoes?" Cordelia asked him.  
  
"Yes. I'm the one that causes them," Robert said. This caught Cordelia off guard.  
  
"Why?" Cordelia heard a loud noise and looked outside. She saw that a tornado had hit but wasn't heading towards them yet.  
  
"Because. I want something. And I'm not going to stop until I get it," Robert said.  
  
"What's that?" Cordelia asked but regretted having asked that the moment she saw Robert heading towards her. She started to walk backwards but he caught her and grabbed her by her arms.  
  
"You," he said as he tried to kiss her.  
  
"Let go of me you filth!" she yelled as she tried to break free. Robert was too strong for her but she didn't stop trying. Then she saw Robert fly across the room. She turned and saw Angel there.  
  
"Are you ok?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but look!" Cordelia yelled as she pointed outside. The clouds were now big and dark and there were several tornadoes.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Angel said as he took Cordelia by the hand and led her out of the factory. The rain was pouring hard on them. The instant they set foot out the door, they were drenched. They stood there at first, just staring at the tornado. Suddenly the tornado turned, as if it could sense that someone was watching it and then headed towards them.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia yelled as they started to run away from the tornado. Then Cordelia thought back to the vision she had earlier. It was exactly what she had seen. Cordelia started to get scared.  
  
Angel turned around and noticed that the tornado was coming closer. He looked at Cordelia and noticed that she looked so scared and tired.  
  
"Come on Cordelia! We can do this!" Angel yelled out to her.  
  
"I'm scared!" she yelled out to him.  
  
"Don't give up!" he yelled. They ran some more through the streets. They turned right and left and back again right but the tornado was still following them.  
  
"We're not going to make it!" Cordelia yelled out as the rain continued to pour on them. Angel didn't listen to her remark. He knew where he was going. They ran a couple of more blocks and the tornado was getting closer and closer.   
  
Angel stopped running.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cordelia yelled as she saw that Angel bent down and pried the lid open. It was the colander that led to the sewer. Then Cordelia knew what he was doing. Angel struggled with it. Cordelia looked at the tornado. It was about to suck them in. They were face to face with the tornado.   
  
Cordelia tried to look away from the tornado but she couldn't. She was hypnotized by it. Then she heard it. She heard someone from beyond the tornado calling her. She recognized the voice. It was her dad.  
  
"Cordelia," the voice of Mr. Chase called out. Cordelia stared in disbelief. She saw her. She was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered softly.  
  
"What are you doing here Cordelia. You should be out there in the real world trying to make a name for yourself. Not hanging out here with that thing over there," the voice said.  
  
"But Dad, you always wanted me to do something good and I found it. I'm helping people, saving their lives with Angel and the rest.  
  
"They don't care about you Cordy. They never did. They are just using you. They feel sorry for you. They pity you Cordelia. That's the only reason why they are so nice to you. They just want you for your visions and well I think you can imagine the rest," Mr. Chase said.  
  
"That's not true! They would neve-"  
  
"Come with me," the voice interrupted her. "You can be happy with me. I can make it all go away. All the pain will be gone. All you have to do is come with me. I will make it better for you. Everything will be like it used to be. Just you and me, Cordy. Just you and me," the voice of Mr. Chase said.  
  
Angel finally took the lid of and looked back and saw that Cordelia was walking towards the tornado.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel called out. "Stop!"  
  
Cordelia stopped walking.  
  
"He needs me, daddy, he needs me," she said to him.  
  
"No he doesn't. Come on, this is your chance. Escape from it all," the voice said. Cordelia continued to walk.  
  
Angel ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She fell into his arms as if she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. She opened her eyes and was staring right at the tornado. She screamed.  
  
"Come on!" Angel yelled as he lead her to where the sewage lead them to.   
  
"Jump!" he yelled. Cordelia didn't even hesitate. She jumped and landed hard on the floor. She turned around and looked for Angel but couldn't find him.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia called out.  
  
Angel was about to jump down the sewage when he heard it.  
  
"Angelus," the voice called out.  
  
Angel turned around and he saw her. He saw Darla.  
  
"Darla," he called out.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Why are you running away from me," the voice of Darla said.  
  
"You're not real. This isn't real," Angel said.  
  
"Oh, but it is. It's real Angelus-"  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not Angelus," Angel yelled.  
  
"Oh but you want to be. I know you do. Don't you just want to get away from all of this? All this pain and suffering? It's not really going to do you any good. They just told you redemption to give you hope but I can offer you redemption. Come with me and you'll have redemption forever. We can be together again," Darla said.  
  
"Together," Angel said just as he heard his name being called out by another familiar face.  
  
"Yes, Angelus, together. Just like we were meant to be," the voice of Darla said.  
  
Angel looked at Darla and then realized he was being lured into it all. He shook his head and came out of it.  
  
"You said it, meant to be," Angel said. Right when he finished the sentence the tornado disappeared. Angel looked at where the tornado used to be and then plunged into the sewer. Angel landed on the floor and saw that Cordelia was on the floor. He ran to her.  
  
"What happened? Why did you take so long?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"It's gone. I defeated the tornado," Angel said.  
  
"But how?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up. Cordelia felt all the pain surge through her leg and then fell into his arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked in a concerned matter.  
  
Cordelia looked up at Angel.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you pity me? Do you really feel sorry for me? Are you just using me for my visions?" Cordelia asked with tears streaming down her face as she still held onto his arms.  
  
"No! What makes you think-. What did you see," he asked her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"In the tornado. What did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"My dad. He told me that you were using me. That you pitied me. That you just kept me for my visions and-," Cordelia stopped there.  
  
"And what?" Angel asked.  
  
"Is it true?" Cordelia asked as she avoided having to answer that question.  
  
"Cordelia, how could you even come to believe that. I would never pity you or use you for your visions. I admire you Cordelia. The way you put up with all that crap people give you. And how you handle your visions. You are a very strong woman and you have lived through too much at such a young age. I could never pity you," Angel said. Cordelia looked up at Angel and smiled. She got up but forgot about her leg and whimpered out a soft moan.  
  
"You're hurt aren't you," Angel said. Cordelia didn't have to answer. He knew.  
  
"You saw someone too didn't you," Cordelia said. Angel nodded.  
  
"Who did you see?" Cordelia asked. Angel hesitated but then spoke.  
  
"Darla," he said. Cordelia just looked at him. There was a long, uncomfortable silence.   
  
"So can we go home now?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah let's go," Angel said as he helped Cordelia up the ladder. Once they were back on ground Angel picked up Cordelia and carried her in his arms.  
  
* * *   
Robert opened his front door to his apartment and closed it shut behind him. He went over to turn on the lamp but was punched across the face. He landed on the floor hard. Robert lifted his head up and saw Mr. Lancaster standing there.  
  
"You really should think about changing those locks to ones that are more secure. Anyone can just come in," Mr. Lancaster said. Robert struggled to get up. He held his hand by his nose which was now bleeding.  
  
"You failed me. She was supposed to go by herself. Because of him she is saved and because of you!" he yelled at Robert.  
  
"I didn't know he was coming! I told her to come by herself. I told her that Angel was already there, otherwise she wouldn't have gone," Robert said.  
  
"I don't care. At least she can still be a target. That Angel guy defeated my tornado," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"How?" Robert asked.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject! You better start thinking about a way to get her back!" Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"I think there's something more to her," Robert said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mr. Lancaster asked.  
  
"Well when I saw her today she told me something," Robert said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"She knew about the tornadoes! I don't know how but she knew about them," Robert said.  
  
"Is she human?" Mr. Lancaster asked.  
  
"I thought she was but I'm not sure now. I'm not sure about that Angel guy either but still, how would she know about them?" Robert asked.  
  
"I don't know but we have to figure it out. I don't know if this will work but it's worth a shot," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Something evil," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Well just be careful and-"  
  
"Look, I know that you have feelings for the chick. But I told you once and I'll tell you again. Falling in love is not part of the plan. Love ruins everything. So you better get her off of your mind or else I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands," Mr. Lancaster said as he went towards the door and then left. Robert just stood there and looked at the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia lay on her bed as Angel came into her bedroom.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I just need to rest," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well then, I guess I better go. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing," Angel said as he started to leave for the door.  
  
"Thanks!" Cordelia yelled out just as she heard the door shut and the phone ring.  
  
"Dennis! Could you bring me the phone!" she yelled out. She felt the cold wind rush in through her door and she saw the phone floating through the wind.  
  
"Thanks!" she said to Dennis. She grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello," Cordelia called out.  
  
"Yes is this Cordelia Chase?" the person on the other side asked.  
  
"Yes this is she," Cordelia said a little confused.  
  
"You probably don't know me but I'm friend's with Angel and he told me about your special gift," he said.  
  
"My special gift? I hardly call it special," Cordelia said.  
  
"Well I think it is," he said.  
  
"So what are you calling for? I already told Angel that I don't want to get rid of my visions. I use them to help people and that's pretty much all I can do since I don't have his extra strength powers. Not that I would actually want to be a vampire just so I could be strong, you know," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yes, well well well. So, these visions you have, you want them but Angel doesn't. He didn't tell me why," he said.  
  
"Oh, it's just that I want to be able to see these visions I mean being able to see what's going to happen allows me to save people's lives. But the point is that they have been getting too hard to handle," Cordelia said.  
  
"Hard to handle?"  
  
"Yeah, they are painful. The pain won't subside and I see horrible things that I wish I didn't have to see but at the end the reward is fullfilling sometimes," Cordelia said.  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that. Well thank you for your information," he said.  
  
"Hey! Is that it? Are you some kind of shrink or something?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah something like that. Have a good evening, Miss."   
  
Cordelia heard a click.  
  
"I can't believe Angel got a shrink to talk to me!" Cordelia screamed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia came limping inside the Hyperion's front doors. She quickly saw Angel coming towards her.  
  
Cordelia! You shouldn't have come walking in here. You could hurt yourself more than you already are," he said.  
  
"Why did you get some shrink to like call me and talk to me?" Cordelia yelled out to Angel.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.  
  
"Look don't play around with me. Some guy called me and told me that you called in to tell him about my "special gift"! Why?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't! Why would I do such a thing? I can't just go around telling the whole world that you have these visions! Plus I don't know anyone else but you guys," Angel said as he pointed to her, Wesley, and Gunn.  
  
"He's got a point there," Gunn said.  
  
"Oh," Cordelia said a little embarrassed. "Sorry to have screamed out in your face."  
  
"It's ok," Angel said as he helped her to the couch.  
  
"Then who is this guy that called you last night?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I don't know. He never said his name," she said.  
  
"Do you think it's that psycho that came here the day before," Gunn asked.  
  
"No it wasn't him. At least it didn't sound like him. No, I don't think it was him," Cordelia said just as they heard loud pounding on the door. Angel went up to the door and opened it. It was Robert.   
  
Angel grabbed him by the collar and threw him over to where the other guys were at.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"What are you doing here," Angel yelled to Robert.  
  
"I came to help you," Robert said.  
  
"Help us how?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I know how to stop the tornadoes," he said.  
  
"I already stopped it," Angel said.  
  
"You said it. It. You stopped your tornado but there are still many more," Robert said.  
  
"There's still more?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Everyone has a tornado. It's your enemy. Your fear. Or something that you love but couldn't quite get over," Robert said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Well when you faced the tornado, didn't you see something?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Angel said.  
  
"That's the whole thing. You faced it. You didn't let in. So you don't have to worry about it unless of course you're trying to save someone and get lured into it with them," Robert said.  
  
"So is there anyway to fully get rid of them cause I really don't want to go through that again," Cordelia said.  
  
"There's a way," Robert said.  
  
"Well genius, this is when you're supposed to tell us how," Gunn said.  
  
"I can't. If he found out that I did this-"  
  
"Who?" Wesley asked.  
  
"My boss, Mr. Lancaster," Robert said.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're not the one who's behind the tornadoes are you?" Angel asked him. Robert just looked down at the floor.  
  
"Wait. Did you say Mr. Lancaster?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes," Robert said.  
  
"Do you know him?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I met him a while ago at a party. He said he was an agent and wanted me to get back to him but I lost his card so I never did. He's behind all this?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I believe so," Robert said.  
  
"But why?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I already told you. He wants you. Ever since he saw you that night he has been obsessed with you. And he won't stop until he does," Robert said.  
  
"So how do we stop him?" Angel asked.  
  
"Kill him. That's the only way. But it's going to be hard. He's a powerful demon," Robert said.  
  
"Oh no problem. We deal with those all the time," Gunn said. Robert looked over and saw Cordelia.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Robert asked. Angel turned around just in time to run to her side and catch her before she fell.  
  
"It's a vision!" Angel yelled as Wesley went for the Tylenol and Gunn went for the pen and paper.  
  
Cordelia held onto Angel as she battled another one of her devastating visions. Finally the vision seemed to end but Angel still held on to Cordelia.  
  
"What did you see?" Angel asked.  
  
"Another tornado. It's about to hit. We don't have much time," Cordelia said as Wesley handed her a Tylenol. Gunn looked around.  
  
"Hey where'd that Robert guy go?" Gunn asked. All of them turned and saw that the Hyperion's front door stood wide open.  
  
* * *  
  
Robert entered his apartment. He turned oon the lights and jumped back quickly. He was now paranoid and was expecting his boss to be waiting for him there but he wasn't. Robert sighed.  
  
"Someone decided to snitch!"  
  
Robert turned and saw his boss standing there with two guys behind him. Their faces were messed up but then he realized that they were vampires.  
  
"Mr. Lancaster, I found out why that girl knows about the tornadoes," Robert said. He tried to hide his shaky voice but couldn't.  
  
"Yes well I knew since last night. But that's not why I'm here. Robert, you have been a faithful accomplice for way too long and I guess I should have known that sooner or later you would betray me," Mr. Lancaster said as he approached Robert.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Robert said.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know you went over to Angel. I know you told them everything. I had some of my men follow you, but what I don't understand is why?" Mr. Lancaster asked.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Well you know what? I don't care what because no matter what you're response is, it's not going to change anything. What's done is done and I would do the dirty deed myself but I've got places to go, people to kill and tornadoes to start so if you would excuse me, my men will take care of the rest," Mr. Lancaster said as he left the door.   
  
He stood outside the door and could hear Robert's screams. Mr. Lancaster smiled and started to walk.  
  
* * *  
  
"I found it!" Wesley shouted.  
  
"About time!" Gunn said.  
  
"Well I don't see you helping," Wesley said.  
  
"Guys please. We don't have time for this. What did you find?" Angel asked.  
  
"I found out how to destroy Mr. Lancaster or should I say the Moxycubi demon," Wesley said.  
  
"Moxycubi?" Codelia repeated.  
  
"So how do we kill this thing?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well let me see," Wesley said as he continued to read through the old book.  
  
"Come on Wesley!" Cordelia yelled.  
  
"Cordy! Please! I'd like to see you try to read these old extinct languages! Ah, here it is. Oh my."  
  
"What? What is it?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's only one person who can stop him," Wesley said.  
  
"Who? Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No. You," Wesley said. Cordelia shut her mouth.  
  
"Oh," Cordelia said.  
  
"What does she have to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"She has to lure him into his own tornado," Wesley said.  
  
"But how?" Gunn asked.  
  
"She would have to go in with him," Wesley said.  
  
"You mean in the tornado?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes," Wesley replied.  
  
"But why Cordelia?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Because in these ancient scriptures it says that only his fascination can help get rid of all this. And Robert already told us that his boss wants Cordelia. But we can save her before she gets sucked into it for too long. Since Angel's already seen the tornado he can pull Cordelia out of it before it disappears. Just as soon as she pulls Mr. Lancaster in, Angel, you pull her out," Wesley said.  
  
"No. We can't do this. It's too risky. I can't let anything happen to her," Angel said. Cordelia neared Angel and spoke to him softly.  
  
"Angel, I trust you. I know you will be there. I know you will pull me out of it before anything else happens," Cordelia said.  
  
"Cordelia, I can't. What if something goes wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing will go wrong. I know you Angel. You won't let me down. This is my chance to get to be the hero. Give me that," Cordelia said. Angel hesitated for a minute.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," Angel said.  
  
"I know you won't," Cordelia said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure this is the place he's going to be at?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is where I saw us in the vision. But you guys have to stay far back. I don't want him to know you guys are here," Cordelia said.  
  
"You should go Cordelia. We don't want to waste any time," Wesley said. Cordelia nodded her head and started to walk but Angel grabbed her arm.  
  
"I will be close," Angel said. Cordelia smiled and started to walk again. Cordelia shivered. She tried to be all strong and confident with the guys but in fact she was scared to death. She walked past the run down factory and then she saw him.  
  
"Why, Mrs. Chase. How did you know to find me here?" Mr. Lancaster said to her. Cordelia saw the lightning flicker followed by the thunder.  
  
"Oh I guess I was just lucky," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah but too bad we can't say the same for Robert," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say he had an encounter with death," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Oh, uh, anyways I'm here because Robert said you would be here," Cordelia said as she saw all the clouds starting to form.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, I told him I met you in a party before and he told me he knew you. So I told him to tell me where you were because I lost that business card you gave me and I just wanted to let you know that I was interested in you being my agent," Cordelia sad.   
  
Cordelia jumped when she saw the lightning flicker again. Then she saw the tornado touch.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have to go! The tornado touched!" Angel shouted to Wesley and Gunn.  
  
"Not yet Angel! I don't think Cordelia's ready yet," Wesley said.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia saw that the tornado was getting closer.  
  
"Are you behind all this?" Cordelia asked as she was starting to get more scared.  
  
"Yes. Aren't they beautiful?" Mr. Lancaster asked.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" Cordelia asked. Mr. Lancaster grabbed her arms.  
  
"I'm doing this because of you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you! I did this for you!" Mr. Lancaster yelled.  
  
"Well if you loved me, you should know that your tornadoes almost killed me and my friends," Cordelia said.  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen," Mr. Lancaster said.   
  
Cordelia saw that the tornado was approaching them. Then a sharp movement made her turn around. She saw Angel running towards him. She knew she had to do it now.  
  
"What happens when we get sucked into it?" Cordelia yelled since the tornado was making loud noises.  
  
"We would be stuck in it forever," Mr. Lancaster said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. How 'bout it?" Cordelia asked as she knew Angel was getting closer and closer. By now it had started to pour.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there plus I don't want to disappoint your friend over there," Mr. Lancaster said as he pointed to Angel.  
  
"I don't care about him! I care about you!" Cordelia yelled as she hesitated but then pulled Mr. Lancaster into a kiss. Cordelia opend her eye and noticed that the tornado was about to suck them in. She closed her eyes and pressed on them firmly and then felt the tornado devour them.   
  
She pulled away from Mr. Lancaster and they were standing in the middle of it. Cordelia looked at Mr. Lancaster and saw that the Moxycubi demon had come out of Mr. Lancaster.  
  
Cordelia looked around the tornado and saw many people. They were all screaming out silent screams. Then she saw it again. Her parents. She stood there hypnotized.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel ran to the tornado but then stopped suddenly right in front of him. Wesley had told him that he wouldn't see it anymore but he could see it perfectly and that's when he saw them.   
  
He saw his family. He saw Liam's family. His mom, dad, and sister lying on the ground, dead.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is he doing?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something's gone wrong. He's not supposed to be able to see the tornado anymore since he defeated it. Something's really wrong," Wesely said.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know. We have to go over there and help him," Gunn said as he started to get up.  
  
"No! We can't. If we go we will fall victims to it," Wesley said.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stared at his dead family. Then he saw them all awake.  
  
"Liam. Liam," his sister called out.  
  
"Liam come home to me," his mother said.  
  
"We can be together again. I forgive you for everything son," his father said. Angel just stared in disbelief. This was it. This must be his redemption. Being able to be with his family again.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia stood in the middle of the tornado.   
  
What's taking you so long, Angel? Cordelia thought to herself as she struggled to keep herself up.. She looked over at the Moxycubi who was looking back at her, laughing.  
  
* * *   
"This can't be real?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh but it is," Liam's mom said.  
  
"Come home to me brother. I miss you," Liam's sister said.  
  
"You guys really want me back?" Angel asked.  
  
"Liam, you have made us proud. Everything you have done for all the helpless. All the lives you've saved. You are the best son. I'm sure your friends won't mind that you left them to be with your family," Liam's dad said.  
  
Then Angel blinked. He was supposed to do something but couldn't remember. This didn't seem real but then he thought again. He thought back to Darla.   
  
"Come home to me brother," his sister said with a tear streaming down her face.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I can't," Angel said as he came out of his hypnotized stage.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel, I-I c-can't hold on a-anymore," Cordelia said just as she fell down but felt like she didn't hit the ground but then passed out.  
  
* * *  
Cordelia fell into Angel's arms. The tornado quickly disappeared and took the Moxycubi with it. The tornado left and the skies cleared.  
  
Angel ran back to his black convertible carrying Cordelia in his arms where Wesley and Gunn were waiting. Angel went in the back seat and laid Cordelia down and sat by her.  
  
"What happened?" Wesley said as he pressed the accelerator and they sped away.  
  
"Long story," Angel said.  
  
"Man, we thought you weren't going to do it. I was about to go but Wesley here didn't let me," Gunn said.  
  
"You saw the tornado didn't you," Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said.  
  
"But didn't you say that you defeated it?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Yeah, I defeated one of the many tornadoes in my life but we don't have to worry about them anymore," Angel said as he looked over at Cordelia.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia sneezed as Angel handed her another tissue.  
  
"Just what I need, a cold," Cordelia said sarcastically as she took the tissue that Angel offered her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel said.  
  
"For what?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"For not getting you out of there in time," Angel said.  
  
"The important thing is that you got me out in time," Cordelia said.  
  
"Yeah but I shouldn't have stalled," Angel said.  
  
"Look, I would have too. Well actually I did. Family is a real tight thing. I almost died because of them," Cordelia said as she recalled her first experience with the tornado.  
  
"Yeah, but I almost got you killed because of them," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, but you saved me. You confronted your family and saved me instead," Cordelia said with a smile which just made Angel smile.  
  
"Thanks for everything. I don't know what I would do without you," Cordelia said as her eyes began to tear up. Angel pulled up to her and both held onto each other's hug.  
  
* * *  
  
The room was dark except for the candles on the sides that gave the room a dim look. There were chairs in ten rows and a podium in the front. All the chairs were filled and a speaker stood in front of them.  
  
"Well guys. Looks like our old leader failed us. Yeah, he did a good job and all but he got himself killed just because of a girl. You know what the funny thing is? He would always tell me to never fall in love with a girl because she always ruins the plans. Too bad he couldn't take his own advice," the speaker paused for a moment and then continued on again.  
  
"That's why I'm here now. We need a new leader that will commit to all of you and I promise to never let you down. Angel and his gang will be at the mercy of all of us."  
  
The crowd starts to cheer. All the lights turn on and now you can see the crowd perfectly. They are all vampires and the speaker is Robert, the newly transformed vampire.  
  



End file.
